tracy_beaker_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Matthews
Frank Matthews '''Is 15 years old and is one of oldest of the DP. He is protrayed by actor, Chris Slater, who like Frank suffers from cerebral palsy. He first appeared on 8 January 2010 and will return in the spin-off, The Dumping Ground. Frank is tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is kind and suppots Machester United. He likes doing pranks with his best friend, Liam O'Donovan, and is gullible, but Liam always sticks up for him, and helps Frank all he can. His only family before he went into care was his grandfather, Eric Beverly Matthews, who died in series 2. '''TBR In series 1, Frank is overjoyed when his best friend Liam O'Donovan returns home after trying to blow his foster parents up his home-made fizzy drink 'Liamade'. In Episode 7, Frank and Liam are tidying Gus Carmicheal's room when they find all his notebooks. They stop to read them but are shocked to find out he writes down everything he sees, including Frank and Liam's 'burger-diving' scam! In series 2, Frank befriends Elektra, much to Liam's dismay. Frank later sees Elektra's true colours and teams up with Liam to play a trick on her. In Series 2, Frank is ready to go fishing with his granddad when he learns that his granddad died nearly a week earlier and the funeral has already been held. At his granddad's grave, Frank vows to get him a headstone and to get money, sells his only heirloom - the antique pocket watch his granddad gave him - to an antiques dealer (Kacey Ainsworth). When Frank returns with the money he gets more bad news: his granddad is buried in a multi-occpancy pauper's grave and isn't allowed a headstone. Tracy buys an old car and gives Frank and Liam a lift to buy the watch back. But But the antiques dealer has emarked the pocket watch for another customer at a vast mark-up and won't sell it back. Until Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) comes up with cunning plan to make her part with the heirloom - she sells the car. She doesn't think it will be worth much, but after selling it, she realises that the number plate (X4NTH3) was personalised, and the car was worth about £7, 500, 000! The Dumping Ground residents rally together and surprise Frank with a special gift in memory of his granddad. In series 3, Frank dates a newcomer from Burneywood Lizanne (Lauren Mote), and seems totally unaware that she is using him. When Liam and Johnny Taylor (Joe Maw) attempt to come to his rescue and scam her to prove what her motive really is, he reveals to Liam that he knows what Lizanne is like, but still like her. Liam has a heart to heart to Frank and convinces him that he can do better. Frank will soon be getting himself a flat like Sapphire due to his age. 'TDG ' In the spin-off (The Dumping Ground), Frank and Taylor gamble everyone's money away. In episode 7, The Truth Is Out There, after getting bad exam results Frank denounces school and gets a job in the local cafe. He develops a full-brown crush on the waitess, Jade, and when she introduces him to a psychic medium it seems like Frank has finally found some answers about his future. But his Dumping Ground friends worry that he's been taken for a ride. Who is telling the truth? Central Episode: - Secrets - Good luck boy - Grandad - Belonging - Truth is out there - Scary beasts In the episode Grandad, Frank was really sad because he lost a relative to of his family (His Grandad) Frank sold a pocket watch which he regrets that he sold and he managed to get it back, All thanks to Tracy Beaker for selling a car to Xanthe and the registration was X4N THE, and the car Tracy has was a wreck she said Frank's grandad was not allowed to have a headstone, So they decided to make an alternative to that (A bench) with Frank and his Grandad's name on it. Frank was the tallest person in The Dumping Ground, And he was actually the most helpful person in The Dumping Ground, In my opinion i think Frank Matthews was the best person out of everyone in the dumping ground. Going to the day when he seen Liam on The Dumping Ground - Series 2 Episode 13 Frank was going on a full time job at a place that Liam worked at too, Faith, Frank and Liam were sacked, The reason they were sacked was because Frank punched Liam in the face. Everyone hated him for getting Faith and Liam sacked, Frank regretted what he did In the end, Frank and Liam became friends again, Which was a good thing. Frank and his friends inviting Shan in for a party, and Mike wanted to date her, He seemed pretty obsessed with her. And then in the end it was a happy ending! Category:Characters